Ángeles y Demonios: Guerra Celestial
by cute-love2.0
Summary: Alice es un bello ángel que solo irradia luz; Jasper es un demonio que forma parte del ejército de los caídos ¿pueden dos seres destinados a odiarse cometer el error de enamorarse? Sin lugar a dudas esto traerá más de una consecuencia para la guerra eterna entre el cielo y el infierno... mal summary tengo sueño u.u pero mañana hago algo más creativo
1. Chapter 1

**_Prólogo_**

Jasper

Miré a mi alrededor sintiendo el calor emanando del suelo y el olor a azufre que llenaba todo el lugar. Siendo honesto, el infierno es aún peor de lo que se imaginan los mortales: para comenzar los gritos y quejidos son cosas de cada día además, el río de lava se lleva las almas aun puras de los ángeles que deciden bajar de su trono en el cielo para cometer el peor error de sus existencias. Normalmente son torturados antes de que se les permita vivir aquí

A diferencia de muchos yo nací en este lugar; mis padres fueron ángeles caídos y no tuve la posibilidad de escoger cual sería mi destino, solo me tocó asumir las decisiones que tomaron ellos y jurar fidelidad eterna a Lucifer cuando cumplí cien años de existencia.

Al contrario de lo que los humanos creen, los demonios somos seres de increíble belleza, tenemos los ojos de color rojo intenso y las alas negras, pero en general nuestra belleza es cegadora para cualquier mortal o inmortal. Es una de nuestras principales armas durante las guerras y la captura de almas, que ahora constituyen la principal actividad de la mayoría de los que vivimos aquí.

-Jasper, tenemos una nueva misión para ti- la voz de María me saca de mis pensamientos. Ella tiene una posición un poco más alta que yo dentro del ejército de los caídos, por lo que se puede decir que está capacitada para darme órdenes.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Como sabrás necesitamos más almas para el ejército. Muy pronto iniciaremos la guerra celestial y debemos debilitar a los ángeles lo más que se pueda... Hay una chica, es un ángel obviamente y es muy buena prediciendo el futuro y como arquera... digamos que sería un arma muy valiosa y tú debes capturarla.

-No sé si lo olvidaste, pero en cuanto intente entrar al cielo me quemaré vivo y, de verdad que no me apetece morir de esa forma.

-¡No seas idiota!- exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño- La hemos vigilado y siempre va a un pequeño prado en la Tierra para lanzar flechas... ahí no te quemarás vivo y podrás capturarla fácilmente.

Los ángeles.

Nuestros eternos rivales.

Los ángeles son criaturas mucho más extraños que nosotros: para comenzar sus alas son blancas y suaves como el algodón ( nunca he tocado a algún ángel, pero es lo que los rumores dicen), tienen los ojos azules y son bellos, pero no tanto como nosotros. Creo que les resta belleza su bondad, porque hay que decir que siempre los chicos malos somos mil veces mejor elección que los tíos buenos... si dudan de eso hay un montón de chicas que pueden ratificar mi teoría.

Como sea, los ángeles son las criaturas más buenas y nobles de todo el universo. Cuidan que el mundo y los humanos estén en perfecto equilibrio y para eso cuentan con variados dones... hablando de los dones ¿Cómo se supone que voy a capturar a una chica que ve el futuro? Verá mis alas negras mucho antes de que pueda poner un pie en la Tierra.

* * *

 **Hola n.n bueno primero que nada decir que me encantan las historias de ángeles son muy hermosas y esperó que esta les guste aunque como máximo tendrá solo 10 capítulos**

 **Cualquier opinión es bienvenida y mil gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

Ahora que lo pienso mi misión no es para nada fácil; un ángel que cuenta con un don tan útil como predecir el futuro , es tan difícil de capturar como encontrar la aguja en el pajar, además aunque llevo algunas armas ella puede perfectamente adivinar mis intenciones y esconderse en el cielo, que es un lugar donde yo nunca podré entrar.

Abandono el infierno con una sensación extraña; por una parte no quiero fracasar en mi misión y regresar con las manos vacías, pero por otro lado, sería perfecto que la chica no estuviera en el prado que se me ha indicado. Ni siquiera he planeado como voy a conseguir que ella venga conmigo, tal vez le diré que el infierno es mejor que el cielo, que hay mucha más libertad y que si acepta venir la ayudaré a adaptarse más rápidamente que a los demás por lo que será muy divertido.

Me dedico a volar un par de minutos por sobre el gran bosque en busca de un lugar seguro en el que aterrizar. No sería nada bueno que un humano me vea, por lo que buscar una zona alejada de las ciudades es elemental para comenzar con mi búsqueda. Si bien, puedo ocultar mis alas a modo de un pobre camuflaje, sé que mis ojos rojos llamarían la atención y tampoco quiero caer de una altura de más de 100 metros.

Mientras camino por entre los árboles, pienso que es totalmente injusto que los ángeles, además de tener dones muy útiles ,tengan un modo de camuflaje más profesional. Es una total desventaja, ya que mientras ellos lucen totalmente confiables y bondadosos con sus trajes blancos y sus ojos azules, yo parezco un verdadero pandillero con mi ropa negra y el morral en el que llevo mis armas. No digo que me veo mal, porque siempre soy guapo, pero creo que las cosas deberían ser equitativas para ambas partes.

Sé que no estoy lejos del prado en el que la chica se encuentra: hay algunas plumas blancas que no me atrevo a levantar del suelo y todos los animales se alejan corriendo de mi camino hacia una misma dirección. Sé que estoy a punto de encontrarla y lo compruebo cuando de pronto escucho el sonido agudo de su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tantos animales están aquí? ¿acaso viene un cazador?

Me asomo por entre las ramas de unos árboles para comprobar que se encuentra sola y que unas cuantas ardillas se han ocultado en su regazo. Me dedico a observarla por un par de minutos, escondido y a la espera de que ella no note mi presencia.

Nunca había visto a un ángel de cerca y ella, al menos, era una criatura encantadora: sus manos perfectas acariciaban lentamente la cabeza de una de las ardillas, sus alas blancas y grandes se movían de vez en cuando con el paso del viento y su rostro de facciones dulces era tan hermoso que parecía haber sido dibujado por el mejor de los pintores. En conjunto, toda ella era preciosa, divina y creo que esa era la razón por la que no podía dejar de mirarla. Estaba seguro que podría pasar horas enteras contemplando su juego con los animales, pero tenía que idear rápido un modo de poder llevarla al infierno.

Estaba buscando en el morral algo que me sirviera para inmovilizarla por al menos un par de horas, sin embargo, nada de lo que llevaba conmigo servía y mientras movía mi mano por entre el filo de poderosos cuchillos, mi pie quebró una rama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba caminando ni que había hecho tanto ruido, hasta que al alzar mis ojos y los de la chica se encontraron por un breve segundo.

Ella me miró con algo de miedo en un principio, pero luego tomó su arco y una flecha dorada y vi que fijó el blanco justo sobre mi pecho... Sin lugar a dudas, este no estaba siendo mi día.

-¡Baja eso!- exclamé tragando saliva nerviosamente mientras veía la maldita flecha- ¡No estarás pensando en dispararme con esa cosa, ¿verdad?! ¡Es injusto! ¡Ni siquiera estamos en un campo de guerra!

Las flechas doradas están hechas de oro y son un arma letal para ángeles y demonios. Son muy pocos los que pueden dispararlas y si es verdad que ella es una gran arquera, entonces tengo mis minutos contados. Esas flechas producen una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa, indigna para cualquiera. Además no hay ningún tipo de antídoto para repeler dicho ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- exclamó frunciendo el ceño- ¡¿Me estás siguiendo?!

-¡No!- murmuré casi de inmediato- Solo... ¿Podrías bajar esa flecha? No es nada amigable que te apunten con eso.

-¡Primero responde! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me estabas espiando? Dame al menos una razón para no disparar.

-Yo no estaba espiando a nadie- respondí entrecerrando un poco los ojos -. Solo... solo estaba pasando por aquí y tú estabas en medio del camino... fue solo una coincidencia ; no es para que intentes matarme.

Pareció pensárselo por un momento y temí que de pronto fuera a darse cuenta de mi mentira. Se supone que su don es ver el futuro y entonces pensé que tal vez ella sabía que yo vendría a su encuentro y estaba esperando por mí para matarme. Me dije que eso era imposible, es decir, esta chica es un ángel y no son de naturaleza vengativa o asesina, pero también es cierto que saben como defenderse y su arco es una prueba de ello.

-Tus alas negras son realmente feas- murmuró mientras bajaba el arco y por fin dejaba de apuntarme-, al igual que tus ojos, pero es extraño; no luces tan peligroso como los otros demonios y tampoco tuve una visión sobre ti...

-¡Oye, el blanco tampoco es tu color y no por eso digo que tus alas son feas!- dije sintiéndome un tanto ofendido- Como se nota que nunca has visto a alguien como yo, ni siquiera sabes apreciar la verdadera belleza.

Ella me sonrío por un momento, ahora un poco más confiada. Los ángeles en general son seres que entregan su confianza y amistad a casi todos a quienes conocen, aunque creo que nosotros aún no somos nada cercanos. Creo que a ella no le gustaría saber cuál es la verdadera razón de mi visita, además puede matarme y pese a que tengo casi 200 años de vida, creo que aún soy demasiado joven para morir.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco y aun más el hecho de que me invitara a sentarme junto a ella- Yo soy Alice y nunca había visto a nadie cerca de aquí.

-Soy Jasper- respondí ofreciéndole mi mano que ella estrechó con una sonrisa- y... ¿qué haces por aquí?

-No deberíamos hablar sobre eso- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-. Aunque parece ser que eres un demonio extraño, todavía no puedo confiar en ti.

-¡Es que yo no soy un demonio!- dije aquellas palabras incluso antes de haberme dado cuenta y la sorpresa se plasmó en los ojos de Alice. Ella miró incrédula mis alas de color negro y mis ojos rojos, sin poder entender lo que le había dicho- Es que... quiero decir... ya no soy un demonio... Escapé del infierno hace unos minutos.

-Imposible- podía sentir su desconfianza como si estuviese flotando en el aire y pensé que iba a descubrir mi mentira-, nadie puede escapar una vez que pasa a formar parte de las filas del infierno.

-¡Yo sí escapé!- respondí comenzando a mirar uno de los múltiples árboles- Escapé y estaba buscando un lugar en el que esconderme, incluso robé algunas armas antes de huir.

-¿Cómo escapaste? Debió haber sido muy difícil escapar de ese horrible lugar.

-No es tan difícil cuando haz nacido y pasado toda tu existencia en ese lugar...

A continuación proseguí a narrar una historia fantástica sobre mi supuesto escape. La verdad, es que en un principio no sabía por qué estaba mintiendo, pero luego al ver sus ojos llenos de admiración, pensé que tal vez si me gano su confianza será más fácil convencerla de ir al infierno conmigo.

Es una idea un tanto extraña , pero al parecer estaba dando resultados. Al menos por el momento...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo dos**

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó Alice cuando terminé de contar la historia de mi falso escape- Los otros demonios deben estar desesperados buscándote, son muy malos y no se van a dar por vencidos hasta que te encuentren. Creo que lo mejor es que encuentres un lugar en el que esconderte.

-No puedo ir al cielo, si estás pensando en eso- murmuré mirándola de reojo-. Los demonios que intentan entrar al cielo mueren quemados instantáneamente.

-Ya sé, pero estaba pensando en que podrías esconderte en alguna cueva mientras pasa el peligro... ¡Si quieres yo puedo llevarte hasta una!

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-Claro que sí- respondió sonriendo- . No se conoce todos los días a alguien que ha escapado del infierno, eres casi... casi como un héroe de guerra. Si pudieras entrar al cielo, estoy segura de que harían una fiesta en tu honor.

La verdad, es que no me apetece mucho la idea de esconderme en una cueva. Cuando te acostumbras, el infierno puede llegar a ser bastante cómodo, además no me apetece estar solo; la única cosa buena del infierno es que todos nos hacemos compañía y somos como verdaderos hermanos. Pese a los gritos y al mal olor, es un lugar relativamente bueno para quienes nacen ahí.

Alice se pone de pie para emprender el vuelo, pero antes me indica que debo seguirla, ya que me ayudará a encontrar un escondite. Ella vuela muy rápido, y me cuesta un poco seguirla , pero al cabo de un rato logro seguirle el ritmo y volar a su lado. Nunca había volado con un ángel y es una experiencia un tanto extraña; sus alas son más ligeras que las mías y su forma de desplazarse por el aire es delicada y muy graciosa.

Aterriza suavemente cerca de una cascada de aguas cristalinas y comienza a caminar por entre algunos arbustos. Yo la sigo en silencio, consciente de que con cada paso me voy metiendo en un problema de terribles proporciones. Ahora que lo pienso, debí haberle dicho la verdad y haber luchado con ella, aunque sus flechas doradas me ponían en una gran desventaja. Ángeles y demonios no pueden ser amigos , yo soy demasiado malo para ella y no es porque quiera serlo, es algo que se podría definir como genético. Tengo malos pensamientos porque no puedo evitarlo y porque la maldad ha habitado en mi alma desde siempre.

-Alice - susurro llamando su atención-, necesito... decirte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos con la dulzura de la miel.

-Lo que pasa...- no sé como continuar, sé que la verdad no es una opción así que me refugio a la mentira y vuelvo a lo que fue el plan inicial- es que quería darte las gracias por ser tan amable. Pensé que ibas a matarme y ahora me ayudas a buscar donde esconderme; eres un verdadero ángel.

-No tienes de qué agradecer- sus mejillas se habían ruborizado lo que me hizo sonreír un momento-, tengo un don: puedo ver el futuro; si quisieras hacerme daño te habría visto con anterioridad, además escapar del infierno me demuestra que eres bueno y que te mereces mi ayuda.

Me mira con una sonrisa llena de su dulce inocencia que correspondo con una sonrisa ladeada. Alice continúa caminando por delante de mí hasta que se detiene frente a una cueva algo oscura.

Entramos a la cueva que tiene algunas arañas y pequeñas serpientes. Sin lugar a dudas, el lugar perfecto para una criatura que es pura maldad como yo.

-No es muy bonito que digamos- Alice mira la cueva mordiendo su labio inferior un momento antes de sonreír-, pero mañana podremos convertirlo en algo parecido a un hogar.

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?- pregunté con mis ojos muy abiertos.

Alice alzó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Su mano era demasiado suave como el roce de una pluma y por alguna razón me hizo desear recibir más caricias como aquella.

-Vendré a verte todos los días- respondió antes de suspirar un segundo- hasta estar segura de que estarás bien... ahora debo irme; los ángeles tendrán un consejo y debo estar presente.

-¿Un consejo?

-Así es, tenemos decisiones importantes que tomar y no puedo perderme la reunión por nada del mundo... nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?

Se acercó a mi un momento y con algo de duda me besó en la mejilla. Luego se fue a la entrada de la cueva y abrió sus hermosas alas blancas para comenzar el vuelo. Me quedé solo en aquella cueva mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, tal vez deba volver con María y decirle que mi misión es demasiado compleja y que debe destinar a otro mucho más capacitado.

Abandono la cueva para caminar un poco cerca de la cascada. Volveré al infierno para buscar un arma más peligrosa que las que llevo en mi morral; con los cuchillos solo podría conseguir herir a Alice en su cuerpo o las alas y, siendo objetivo, una herida profunda en sus alas le impediría volar y aquello para ángeles y demonios es aún peor que la muerte.

No sé si seré capaz de atacar a Alice, pero es necesario tener mis cartas bajo la manga, solo por si acaso...

Alzo el vuelo para regresar rápidamente al infierno. En la entrada María me espera con una ceja enarcada y la frustración plasmada en el rostro. No le hace falta hablar para que me diga que la he decepcionado, ya que todo su cuerpo la delata.

-¿Dónde está la chica?- me pregunta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- ¿Haz conseguido que venga?

-Aún no- comenté bajando un poco la mirada-, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para traerla aquí.

\- ¡Si estuvieses haciendo todo lo posible ella estaría aquí!- me gritó mirándome con desprecio- Te pase los cuchillos para que la atacaras e hirieras sus alas: sin volar ella estará indefensa y es el modo más fácil de capturarla ¿por qué no hiciste eso si eres tan inteligente?

-Herir sus alas habría sido demasiado cruel ¿para qué sirve un ángel que no puede volar?

-¡No lo entiendes!- exclamó muy fuerte- ¡Joder! Si está muy herida no podrá defenderse con su arco de mierda y las flechas serán nuestras... escucha Jasper: te daré tres días para que me traigas a esa niña, si no lo haces yo misma la iré a buscar y no será nada lindo...

Mierda. No hay nada peor que los ultimátum, además María es demasiado puntual y no aceptará ningún tipo de prorroga. Tres días es demasiado poco tiempo y no tengo que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que no voy a lograrlo. Tendré que inventar un plan muy pronto porque sé que María es muy violenta y si se lo propone puede incluso matar a Alice.

Al parecer tendré que buscar un arma poderosa y tendré que aprender a usarla antes de lo que tenía programado...

* * *

 **Hola n.n quería agradecer por los reviews y los follows n.n siempre los leo y bueno, trataré de actualizar muy pronto.**

 **Mi hermana y yo estamos trabajando en un fic juntas que es mucho más apegado al libro. En cualquier momento subo el primer capítulo, pero me gustaría su opinión: se trata básicamente de que Jasper está en el ejercito de María y han matado a algunos neófitos y bueno, él va a buscar más personas que puedan ser miembro de su ejercito y ahí conoce a Alice quien se escapó del hospital psiquiátrico**

 **Esa es la idea general y espero que les guste tienen sugerencias para este fic o el que hago con mi hermana no duden en dejarlas por aquí c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo tres**

Después de pasearme un rato por el infierno en busca de armas, decido que no hay nada que yo pueda usar. Nunca he lanzado una flecha y creo que es completamente diferente a lanzar cuchillos que es uno de mis únicos talentos. Aprendí a hacer eso cuando era bastante joven, ya que se supone que todos nosotros debemos estar preparados para la guerra, pero no es un modo de defensa demasiado útil; lanzando cuchillos solo puedo incapacitar, mas no matar a alguien.

-Pareces algo preocupado- Peter se me acercó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él es un amigo y de vez en cuando hablamos cuando no estamos ocupados- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás pensando en hacer algo?

-Es la misión que María me ha dado- murmuro con frustración-: debo traer al infierno a una chica que es un ángel, el problema es que le mentí y ella puede ver el futuro, además es una gran arquera. No sé que mierda hacer para traerla aquí en tres días...

-Sí que es un problema- me apoya dándome un golpe amistoso en el hombro-, pero tengo una idea que puede ayudarte: hay un tío que no pertenece ni al cielo ni al infierno que fabrica armas para venderlas por objetos de valor.

-¿Objetos de valor? ¿Qué tipo de objetos de valor?

-Sangre - murmuró mirándome a los ojos-. Dicen que la sangre de demonios o ángeles tiene algunas propiedades que él utiliza.

-¿Qué mierda es ese tío y para que usa la sangre?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos- Nunca había escuchado que existiera alguien así...

-Nadie sabe para que la usa, yo sólo sé que ese es el precio por su trabajo y él puede ayudarte a traer a esa chica en el menor tiempo posible. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a buscarlo.

-Vale, gracias.

Mi amigo y yo volamos hasta las cercanías de la ciudad de Nueva York. No sabía que ese tío se escondía en un lugar tan poblado como ese, pero debo reconocer que la gran ciudad es una buena idea: así nadie intentaría matarlo, ya que podrían dejar una gran cantidad de testigos. Además, si tiene tratos con ambos bandos de la guerra, lo más correcto es buscar territorio neutral.

Llegamos a una casa bastante pequeña. Nunca había pisado un hogar humano antes y este era algo oscuro: las cortinas eran de color negro y las paredes tenían pinturas de batallas celestiales y atrapasueños colgados. Había, también, grandes muebles llenos de libros y cuchillos de todos los portes.

-Buenas noches- nos saludó un hombre de mediana estatura cubierto con una capa-. Yo soy Aro, el dueño de esta tienda humilde, si quieren llamarlo así... ¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

-Necesito un arma - respondí-, un arma que sea lo suficientemente poderosa para derribar a una arquera.

-¿Qué tipo de arquera?- preguntó abriendo uno de sus libros sobre una mesa.

-Ella lanza flechas de oro. Nunca la he visto lanzar alguna, pero supongo que debe ser buena.

-Si dispara ese tipo de flechas, entonces es una de las mejores- reflexionó unos segundos para sumirse en el silencio- ... para derribarla vas a necesitar algo muy especial. No puedes subestimar a alguien que podría matarte ¿verdad?

Aro comenzó a buscar entre todos sus muebles hasta que dio con una pequeña botella de color morada. La tomó con delicadeza entre sus finos dedos y la puso frente a mis ojos.

-Esta botella contiene un poderoso veneno-me miró con una pequeña sonrisa-. Funciona en todo tipo de armas, así que solo bastaría sumergir tus cuchillos en el liquido para convertirlos en algo muy peligroso. Da igual donde lances tu arma, ya que solo una gota del veneno en su sangre le causará, primero, un dolor indescriptible y luego ceguera temporal. A esas alturas ella no podrá ni siquiera volar porque sentirá que sus alas pesan demasiado como para alzar el vuelo; si lo intenta se caerá casi de inmediato y se hará mucho daño con cada golpe. Los efectos del veneno duran al menos un día; tiempo más que suficiente para matarla o hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

-¡Me lo llevo!- exclamé de inmediato.

¡Joder! Si hubiese tenido este veneno hace algunas décadas mi existencia habría sido completamente diferente. Para comenzar ninguna chica del infierno me habría rechazado porque las habría amenazado a todas con aquel líquido tan increíble, en consecuencia tendría cientos de novias y no tendría una existencia tan aburrida. También tendría una posición mucho más importante en el ejército y sería yo el que le daría órdenes estúpidas a María cada cierto tiempo...

Sin lugar a dudas mi existencia habría sido casi perfecta y digo "casi" porque sé que no habría conocido a Alice y aunque sea difícil de creer, ella me cae bien...Vale, sé que suena a chiste tomando en cuenta el veneno que compré, pero no está en mis planes usarlo contra ella, digamos que compré un veneno muy poderoso, pero es para usarlo en contra de María o los demonios que ella lleve para capturar a Alice en tres días. Es, más que nada, un arma de defensa, además puede que ni siquiera llegue a usarlo...

El pago por aquella botella fue solo un poco de mi sangre, por lo que tuve que hacer una herida en forma horizontal sobre mi muñeca. La sangre de ángeles y demonios tiene un color rojo mucho más brillante que la de los humanos y al parecer es bastante valiosa.

Peter y yo comenzamos a caminar en silencio por las calles. Nos vemos bastante intimidantes con nuestra ropa negra y los lentes oscuros. Debemos volver a algún lugar vacío para volar de regreso a casa.

-Creo que tu mano no luce muy bien- me comenta Peter frunciendo el ceño mientras caminamos-, tal vez no debiste haber aceptado este tipo de trato.

-No pasa nada, no me duele tanto- respondí viendo mi mano cubierta con una venda-. Al menos ahora podré cumplir con mi misión.

-Aún no entiendo por qué esa chica es tan importante...solo espero que tengas suerte y puedas cumplir con lo que María ordenó.

Bien, tengo solo tres días para convencer a Alice de venir conmigo. Intentaré hablar con ella y ver hasta que grado le es leal a su creador. Se supone que los ángeles pueden enamorarse, pero siempre deben amar primero a su creador; no estoy diciendo que mi plan sea conquistarla, porque las relaciones de este tipo nunca terminan bien, pero si su lealtad no es tan fuerte, entonces las probabilidades de que ella acepte mi propuesta, aumentan en un 0.1%

Tampoco sé que posición ocupa Alice en el cielo, aunque creo que es un ángel importante. Como he dicho antes, no cualquiera dispara flechas doradas, además esa puede ser una razón para que María la quiera en el ejército. Ahora que lo pienso mi gran pregunta es si seré capaz de traicionar a los demonios si es que intentan hacerle daño a Alice; no lo había pensado, pero el intentar protegerla me puede traer más de un problema...

Estas dudas me llevan a una pregunta mucho más interesante ¿Por qué me importa que María quiera lastimar a Alice? O mejor dicho: ¿Por qué quiero proteger a un ángel que debería ser prácticamente mi enemiga? Creo que tendré que pensar muy bien en mis prioridades a partir de mañana cuando vuelva a ver a mi ángel...

* * *

 **hola, este capítulo quedo algo enredado pero es importante para los demás capítulos y bueno quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia n.n**


End file.
